The Scout
by Sailor Elf
Summary: When the Scouts face off against a new monster from the Negamoon, a mysterious new woman appears and so does a new Sailor Scout.
1. The Sailor Scout

Disclaimer - The Scouts aren't mine. Neither is the Negamoon or Darien. Never will be mine. Jelliscan, Tylaxin and Tikata are mine. 

Summary - (During Sailor Moon R). When the Scouts face off against a new monster from the Negamoon, a mysterious new woman appears and so does a new Sailor Scout.

00000

The Scout

"Hey Serena, wait up!" called Lita.

"Hey Lita, how're you doing? What's wrong, is something the matter?" asked Serena.

"Did you see the new student in the school? She's amazing!" replied Lita, hurrying up to her.

"No, I haven't yet. What's she like?" asked Serena excitedly.

"Don't know yet. I haven't met her yet either. I just heard it from Melvin," Lita replied.

"Figures. He always has to be the first one to find out everything about any new students in the school," Serena sighed. "I should know. That's how I found out about you."

The two met up with Molly, Melvin and Amy. They looked into the principal's office at the student silently sitting in a chair near the desk. She had long, light purple hair and red eyes. The teachers were discussing her great marks. Suddenly, she turned her head and looked at them curiously, then smiled. The five were scared and ducked from view.

"She looked over at us. What do we do?" Serena asked in a panic.

"We have to calm down first. Maybe she's not all that bad," Amy said.

A figure came into view. It was the new student and they all gasped in surprised, backing away from her.

"Why hello. My name is Tylaxin and I'm attending the local hiugh school. I'm here to visit the school and the students, to see the potential around town. What are your names?" she asked.

"Well, I'm Amy and this is Melvin, Molly, Serena and Lita. We are curious about any new people around here," Amy replied.

Tylaxin looked around at each of them and gave them a smile. To Serena, it seemed like she had interesting stories to tell.

"It's always nice to see such exuberance these days," she laughed.

She turned around and walked back into the office. They watched her leave, jaws hanging.

"Whoa, talk about your great attitude," Molly said in total amazement.

"Yeah. She's wicked cool. I wonder if we'll ever see her again," said Serena.

00000

Jelliscan looked at local high School. She watched the students mill out of the school.

"See you at home my sweet daughter. I guess that I'm just going to miss you even more now that you're at a new school," she said.

She was a tall woman with long black hair and blue eyes. She walked away from the school, towards downtown, hoping to get the layout of the area soon enough. She pulled out a small pad of paper and began to jot down some notes. Her eyes glanced around the area, taking in everything that she could.

00000

Prince Diamond looked into his glass as Emerald appeared behind him.

"What do you want Emerald?" he asked.

"Well, I want to know if there's another place to go after and poison with dark energy," she replied

"Go after this arcade. See what you can get from there," Diamond told her.

Emerald nodded and left the room, a grin crossing her face.

"This place is going to be easy. I know it," she whispered to herself.

00000

Serena, Amy and Lita were following Tylaxin down the street. They had the urge to since they had to know something more about the new person in town.

"She'a amazing. Smart too, apparently," Serena said in a daze.

"Maybe she's willing to tutor you if you ask Serena," Amy said.

Suddenly, the young woman was stopped by two teenagers, papers flying over the place.

"Oops, I'm sorry. Let me help you," one said.

The three soon realized it was Mina and Raye, who were obviously coming to meet them.

"Hey guys, how're you doing?" asked Amy.

The two looked at them and smiled, giving a nod as the group began to pick up the fallen papers.

"We're great. We were on our way to see you guys," Mina said, holding Artemis in her arms.

The papers were soon picked up and the five looked at the newcomer to their midst. Serena gasped once she saw it was Tylaxin. With a hand on her hip, she glanced at Raye and Mina out of the corner of her eye.

"I can see you're all friends here. I'm new here. You're the first people I've really talked to," Tylaxin told them. "My name is Tylaxin. What're your names?"

"I'm Mina and this is Raye," introduced the blonde. "This is my cat Artemis."

The cat meowed. He narrowed his eyes as she looked over this new face. Something about her seemed differentthan other peoplehe had met.

_'There's something about you that makes me wonder. There's a strange power coming from you, now what is it?'_ he thought.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Let's all go the arcade and play the Sailor V game," Serena suggested happily.

"Oh Serena, can't you ever think about anything over than video games?" Raye angrily said, lowering her head.

"Of course Raye, there's always food," Serena replied, walking away.

00000

At the arcade, Andrew walked up to them and smiled.

"Hey Tylaxin, looks like you met the gang already. They come in here a lot. Especially Serena," Andrew told her.

"Yeah, I met them already. They're exactly as you told me," Tylaxin replied.

"You mean you've already been here?" asked Amy, surprised.

"Of course. It was my first stop," Tylaxin laughed.

Luna watched them from a tree above. Artemis joined her andcontinued to eye the newcomer.

"Hm, this girl is showing extraordinary power. I wonder why it's coming from her?" she told herself.

Outside, Jelliscan walked past the arcade and looked inside. She looked at Tylaxin and smiled.

"I knew you'd be here," she said quietly before starting inside.

She bumped into someone else, almost falling to the floor but a hand grabbed her arm, preventing her from falling.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going,"she said.

She looked up the man with a long stare. She though she recognized him but shook off the idea since she had never met him before in her entire life.

"It's okay. I wasn't paying attention either. I'm going to see a friend of mine," Darien replied, standing up, books in his hand.

The two walked into the arcade together. The seven looked at them, happy to see him.

"Darien," Serena whispered.

"Hey Darien, who's this?" asked Andrew, walking up to him.

"Someone I just bumped into outside. Literally," Darien replied.

"My name is Jelliscan," the woman told them, bowing before them. "I am new in town with my daughter."

Tylaxin stared at Darien from the back of the group, having the same feeling as her mother. She narrowed her eyes, giving him the same look her mother did.

00000

Emerald was outside, staring at the arcade. The statuette had already been planted and the drone created.

"Doesn't look like much. If I can get the Scouts to show up, it'd be perfect!" she said.

A woman appeared behind her, Emerald not even turning around to look at her.

"Ah, Tikata, you're here. It's about time. Think we can easily take over this place?" Emerald asked her.

She nodded and they walked inside. They were greeted by the small group.

"Mother, I guess you knew to find me here," Tylaxin said.

"It wasn't that hard. After all, you're here everyday," Jelliscan laughed.

"You mean you're here everyday?" asked Lita.

"You ever get bored with the same games?" Mina asked laughing.

"No. I like these games. They're fun," she replied with a laugh.

Emerald stood over on the other side of the room with Tikata, staring at the video machines with slight disgust.

"Well, what can we do with these things?" wondered Emerald.

"Don't worry master. These 'things' are my specialty," replied Tikata.

She put her hand on one of the machines and the dark energy coursed through each of them, one by one. Emerald smiled and laughed evilly.

"Well done. Now we can take this place and get out of here," she said.

Serena sat down to the Sailor V game, Tylaxin standing right behind her, watching her.

"Now you're going to see a pro at this. I've been playing this game for quite a while," Serena told her, starting to play.

But she couldn't get anywhere with it and Raye suddenly looked up with a stern look.

"Something's wrong here. Very wrong," she said quietly. "Serena, get away from there!"

She lunged forward and knocked Serena away from the console as a blast of negative energy flew at her. They looked to see the other people there collapsed on the floor except for two. They turned around and both transformed.

"Looks like we didn't get you. Tikata, get them," ordered Emerald.

Tikata had wings and a long pink gown. Swords were strapped to her chest and her hair was a bright red. She took one of the chests and lunged at them. The Scouts scattered into different rooms. Mina, Lita, Serena and Raye were at one side.

"Moon Crystal Power!" cried Serena.

"Mars Star Power!" cried Raye.

"Jupiter Star Power!" cried Lita.

"Venus Star Power!" cried Mina.

They ran back out to see Amy was trapped in a corner while their new friend was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey you. I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice. I will triumph over evil and that means you," Sailor Moon said.

"Hey Sailor Moon, try defeating Tikata this time," Emerald told her.

The monster attcked them. They tried dodging her but to no avail. They couldn't outrun her and they couldn't get into any position to attack her. They soon found themselves trapped in the corner alongside Amy.

"Thanks for nothing guys," she said through clenched teeth.

"No problem Amy considering this one's harder than normal," replied Mars.

Jelliscan stepped forward, giving Amy a chance to run out of the room.

"What's this? A mere human facing us? Don't make me laugh," Emerald said, holding her fan down as Mercury ran in.

Jellescan soon ran into the next room after she realized what she was facing as a rose came between them. Everybody looked at it.

"You attack people for your evil purposes. We will stop you for good," he said.

"Saturn's Fire Rings Encircle and Enclose!" cried a voice.

Several rings made of fire appeared around the monster. Sailor Moon looked from where they came from as did Tuxedo Mask to see a young woman dressed in a Sailor outfit.

"Who is that you guys? That's not Pluto! Who else could there possibly be?" she asked.

"And why do I feel like I should kow this person?" Tuxedo Mask said quietly.

"How dare you attack people who play these games for fun. I will not allow you to win for I am...Sailor Sarlutous," the new Sailor said, stepping forward.

"Who, what...?" started Amy.

Luna and Artemis looked at her, their mouths wide open.

"I don't believe it, it's her! Sailor Sarlutous!" cried Artemis.

"Yes, it's her alright. She has to be one of the most powerful Scouts and she exists," Luna agreed.

"Yeah, it's great, but who is she?" wondered Artemis.

They watched as she allowed the Scouts to scramble to her position.

"Uranus Storm Winds Blow!" cried the new Scout.

A strong wind appeared out of nowhere and knocked the monster over. Tikata crawled backwards until she hit the wall and quivered in fear at the attack

"Whoa, how'd you do that? Powers from two different planets? That's impossible!" cried Jupiter.

"Nothing's impossible once you believe in it," replied Sarlutous, facing her.

"Sailor Moon, why don't you dust this monster?" asked Mars.

"Can it Mars, I was just about to do that!" Moon replied, lifting up her sceptre. "Moon Sceptre Elimination!"

The monster disappeared. The statuette appeared dropped to the floor and it broke. Emerald was furious.

"How dare you! Whoever you are, you will pay!" she said to them before disappearing

Sarlutous turned to leave but was stopped by the other Scouts.

"Who are you? You can help us. Please!" Sailor Moon said, stepping in front of her.

Sarlutous looked at them all before her stare came to Tuxedo Mask. She sighed.

"I should know you Tuxedo Mask. I have a feeling I should but I have to go now. If you need me, I will come," she told them."Now let me go."

She started to move around Sailor Moon only to be greeted by Luna and Artemis.

"Hello pretty kitties," she said, smiling.

"Please say you'll join the Sailor Scouts. They'll need your strength and guidance, as well as your mother's," Luna told her.

Sarlutous smiled as she looked between the cats, a nervous look crossing her face.

"You must be confused. My mother doesn't know about this," replied the Scout.

"No, we're not. You are the Sailor Scout who draws power from three planets, the one whose origins are unknown but to a select few. We know about you and your mother. She knows about this and she has always been a great help to you and Queen Serenity. You're part of the Moon Kingdom!" Artemis explained.

"We were keeping an eye out for you ever since we found these five for you are the one who helps them fight evil," Luna continued. "If I remember correctly, you helped them even back in the days of the Silver Millenium."

Jelliscan walked out from the other room and up to the group. Everyone glanced her way, unsure what to expect now.

"Yes,we have been searching for you. We simply decided not to make an appearance yet," she said.

"If you're her mother...Tylaxin?" Mercury gasped.

"Now you know me, what about you? If we're supposed to be allies, we should get to know each other," Sarlutous said.

"Serena and that should take it from there," Sailor Moon said.

Sarlutous laughed as she watched everyone transform back into their regular clothing.

"How ironic that the six people that I meet in one day happen to be my allies," she said before walking away.

00000

Later on, the six Scouts stood in the park with Darien. Tylaxin nervously stood before the group, not knowing what to expect.

"So your mother had a past life as your own mother from during the Silver Millenium?" asked Darien.

"Yes, she does. That's why she knows as much as she does. She was there, just like all of us," explained Tylaxin. "Although she doesn't remember everything. If your memories are anything like ours, you probably don't remember much either."

She waved her hand and walked away from them.

"Until the next time," she called to them. "I will be there to help you."

Darien narrowed his eyes, the thoughts swirling through his mind. He placed a hand on his chin, wondering how he knew her.

TBC...


	2. Afterwards

"So Tylaxin, how long were you a Sailor Scout?" asked Amy. 

"Couple years. I was waiting. For when you needed my help. Honestly, I didn't think you needed it but I couldn't wait forever," she replied.

"There's something that still puzzles me. Your mother - knew you were a Sailor Scout?" asked Amy asked they headed down the hall of the school.

"Yep. She realized it soon after I was born. She had a strange feeling that she had me before. Then the memories just came back somehow several years later and I had my power stick," explained Tylaxin as they stopped and Serena and Lita walked up to them. "She is my guardian, as Artemis and Luna are yours. She is there to help all of us, no matter what."

"So, have you been learning more about our new friend?" asked Lita.

"Yes, actually I have. She is very smart and our friendship has grown rapidly," Amy replied, laughing.

They all began to laugh.

"Now let's get going. I'm starved," Serena told them.

"She always like this?" asked Tylaxin.

She got two furiously nodding heads and she just shrugged. Tylaxin laughed as she watched Serena hurry down the street.

"Well, you got to take the good with the bad," she said.

"Be careful. These enemies can be dangerous," Serena told her.

They met up with Luna, Artemis and Jelliscan outside.

"I want all of you to be on your toes. Now that the Negamoon knows we have another Scout, they'll be even more dangerous," Luna told them.

"But you have more help defeating them too. We have much we can offer," Jelliscan said. "Let's go home Tylaxin. You need your rest."

They walked away and the five watched them leave as Amy smiled to herself.

"Never expected someone like her to be a Sailor Scout. Although I never expected her mother to know," she mused. "What other Scouts could we possibly meet?"

The End


End file.
